The present disclosure relates generally to ophthalmologic devices for implantation into the eye, and more particularly to intraocular implant devices and associated power supplies for enhancing or restoring vision in humans and animals.
Many people experience impaired vision as a result of corneal dysfunction or damage, lens dysfunction or damage, or other conditions of the eye that lead to inability of light to properly pass through the eye to the retina. Various medical procedures have been developed to attempt to correct these types of problems to improve or to restore vision. For example, lens replacement procedures are often used to remove a damaged or occluded lens from the eye. An artificial intraocular lens implant may be inserted into the eye through a small incision in the cornea during a surgical procedure to replace the removed lens. Such procedures are helpful to improve conditions such as cataracts or occluded lenses.
However, such conventional procedures for replacing occluded or damaged lenses with replacement intraocular lens implants are often inadequate to restore or enhance vision of patients with corneal conditions. As light initially enters the eye through the cornea, any conditions of the cornea which scatter or block light are generally not amenable to treatment via artificial lens replacement procedures. Although many corneal replacement procedures do exist, they are often inadequate in improving or restoring sight. Additionally, such procedures require extensive healing times and may cause other complications in the eye.
What is needed are improvements in devices and methods for improving or restoring vision in patients with impaired cornea or lens tissue in the eye.